


Laws of Love

by Milligan_girl_4_life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, draco - Freeform, dramione - Freeform, hermione - Freeform, marriage law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milligan_girl_4_life/pseuds/Milligan_girl_4_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ministry as passed a law that all pure bloods must marry those of muggle birth or that are half blood.   Hermione has had a bad  year as it is this had just added to her troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

~Chapter 1~

The Law is passed

Hermione Paced in the room she shared with Ginny. The war had ended over the summer between their sixth and now pending seventh year. The was claimed many near to Hermione including her parents. Now living with the Weasleys and waiting in her room for the owl with the daily prophet that would carry the news of her future. Mr. Weasley had let spilt that a law was going up for vote in the ministry and today the news was to be released.

The Owl finally came and Hermione quickly paid the owl and gave it the treats it had known were coming. She opened the Page to read:

Marriage Law passed by the Ministry of Magic

Much to the dismay of many prominent Pureblood families  
The Ministry of Magic has passed the marriage law. Requiring  
all young witches and wizard between the ages of 17–22 to marry.  
A Pureblood witch or wizard is will be matched to a witch of wizard  
of muggle decent. As long as the witch or wizard has at least on parent  
That is a muggle they are considered to be of muggle decent and thus to  
Be matched to a pureblood.

Hermione didn't even bother to finish the article. She already knew what the law meant. Soon when school started all sixth years and seventh years who were of age would be matched with two possible candidates to marry through the sorting hat. And every one who had graduated and wasn't married or engaged before the law was passed would have to come back. At least this all would happen after every one was settled in at school and not during the chaos of settling in.

"Dad just told me I'm so sorry Hermione" ginny said running in to their room. She was safe since she and Harry were already engaged with blessings from the Weasleys.

"I'll survive I mean its not like I can do anything about it any way" Hermione said, "I just hope I don't get matched with Ron after the break up we just had"

"It could be worse than him like Crabber or Goyle" Ginny said.

Ginny hated her brother for cheating on Hermione. But she also knew that who ever Hermione was matched with could be worse. she could end up with on of the slytherines who still hated muggle-borns. And there were still some deatheaters out there who hadn't been caught and some fell in to the age range and weren't married yet.

"I guess your right but I don't think I could ever trust him again" Hermione said sadly.

The two girls talked about the law and who Hermione might get matched with or who she would even consider. When the howgwarts letters came and the girls quickly opened them to see what they needed and to see if Hermione got head girl.

"Well did you get it" Ginny asked as she rummaged throught hers and a prefect badge fell out.

"Yes and I get to share all the joys of Head girl including a dorm and common room with none other than Draco Malfoy" Hermione groaned. Over the war she had become friends with Draco when she surprisingly joine there side. But the idea of living with him while they had to decided who they would spend the rest of their live with wasn't exactly the way she wanted to spend her seventh year. He is still Hogwarts one hottest guys and this now made her public enemy number 1.

"Well look on the bright side it's not Ron" Ginny said trying to lighten the mood.

"Who's not Ron" Harry asked as he walked in the room. He had come to visit from number 12 Gimmauld place where he Sirius, Fred, George and Draco live. Draco had inherited his entire father's belonging when he died in the war but sold and I decided to live with his only living relative.

"Draco is head with Hermione" Ginny said. Even Harry was having a hard time forgiving ron.

"So our letters came left home before they got there. Any ways that's not the point it could be worse. like Blaise being head and having to live with him and another slytherine at least your friends with Draco and not quite as many girl want him he's not broody enough or what ever you girls seem to want he's just eye candy" Harry said laughing at the last part trying to lighten the mood

"Do either of you ever see the harder side of thing" Hermione yelled in exasperation. Harry ever since the war has been seeing the chipper side of things more often than before.

"Nope that's part of our charm" Ginny said smiling.

"Its bad enough I have to marry someone I don't love. But now I have to live with on of the hottest guys in Hogwarts. It couldn't get worse" Hermione yelled she went to run out of the room and ran smack in to Ron

"Oh eh Hi mione" Ron said. He seemed dark and gloomy since the break up. Hermione just ignored him and ran down the hall.

Ginny and Harry ran after her both ignoring Ron and as well. But Harry looked back and saw the devastated Ron still at Hermione and Ginny's door. Harry told Ginny to go on ahead he had to settle things with Ron for once and for all. Ginny found Hermione in the garden with Dobby. He had been trying to confort her with no success

"Hermione I'm sorry I cant even imagine what you are going thought" Ginny said sitting next to her friend. Dobby decided to give the girl some privacy and went in to the house to help clean.

"Why don't we go to Fortescue's you know it always makes us feel better" Ginny suggested. If the ice cream didn't work a new book would. Hermione agreed and the two girls left after telling Mrs. Weasley and Harry. Mrs. Weasley just asked for their letters so she could go school supply shopping for them later.

When they got to Fortescue's it was rather busy. It seemed a lot of girl were not happy about the marriage law being passed and need the same comfort food. They ordered there ice creams then found a table in the back corner.

When they finished and paid for their ice cream the made there way toward Flouris and Blots. But Pansy stopped them before they reached there destination.

"So Granger I bet your happy you get to marry about your station" Pansy said in her mind-numbingly irritating voice.

"I'm still better off than you Parkinson this is the only way someone will marry you" Hermione said she usually didn't engage in petty things like this unless it was with Draco in her early years at Hogwarts or Ron.

"I'll have you know Draco was going to ask me but my parents wouldn't allow it after he joine your lot" Pansy screeched.

"No I wasn't" Draco said walking up behind Hermione. This really wasn't her day.

"I wouldn't marry you if my life depended on it" Draco said causing pansy to run off in tears.

"So I stopped at the burrow to talk to you and Harry said you were here" Draco said

"Yeah I needed some comfort food after hearing about the marriage law got passed, the idea of marring someone I don't love didn't make me too happy" Hermione said as they continued on too flourish and blots.

"I can imagine, I actually came to talk to you about us being head boy and girl and having roommates I was wandering who you were going to choose thought I can probably guess" Draco asked.

"Ginny as you probably guessed why do you ask" Hermione asked.

"Good I was going to have Harry as mine but wanted to make sure you were picking Ginny and he didn't know since he just found out we were head boy and girl from you a little bit ago." Draco said opening the door to flourish and blots for the girls.

"That's fine I tough I half expected you to pick Blaise" Hermione said surprised. She knew Harry and Draco were friends and all but Blaise was his best friend.

"I figured with the marriage law and all it might be less crazy if our roommates were already engaged and not having to figure out who they were going to marry." Draco said as Hermione began to brows the books.

Hermione quickly found the book she was looking for, and went to pay. The trio stayed in the store a while longer talking about the past present and future. The future now had become more unknown to Draco and Hermione than ever.

As they walked out of the store they ran in to Blaise who was buying a last minuet birthday present for his mom. Blaise was about Draco's only true friend in slytherine. Blaise had also joined the order when Draco did.

"Hey Blaise cutting in close as usual" Draco said greeting his friend.

"You know I'm last minuet about every thing" Blaise said laughing.

"I don't know how you do it Blaise I would go crazy" Hermione said. There was noting on this earth that would make her procrastinate.

"It's a refined skill but I guess so in being 3 months ahead before school even starts" Blaise replied.

"Hey it's only a month ahead thank you" Hermione said sarcastically.

The four joked around and talked in front of the store for a while. Until Hermione noticed that she and Ginny needed to get back to the burrow. The four parted ways with Draco going back to the burrow with Ginny and Hermione since he had to go back to the same place as Harry who was probably still there.

They arrived at the burrow around 6pm. Mrs. Weasley had just finished dinner and invited Harry and Draco to stay but they said they should get back to Grimmauld place. Harry had seemed to get things taken care of with ron and the two seemed to be aleast talking at this point.

Hermione watched her friends and knew everything was going to change on the night of September 3rd.


	2. the Fateful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione finds out who she is to marry

Laws of love

Disclaimer: I own none of the Harry potter Character or of the Characters in this Fan fiction.

Warning. There are many out of Character Characters in this fan fic. This is unique to where the story goes after the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore was never killed nor Sirius Black. Also Draco was never a death eater. If you don't like this DON'T READ IT.

Chapter 2

The Fateful Night

Hermione walk in to the room that would changer her life forever. Seeing the Sorting hat she was a bit, suprised why was that there when there where no professors around. When ever it was out she usually saw a professor around. Looking around she realised that per normal she was among the first to arrive.

This year was already off to a bad start. Most girls where jelous se was now living with Draco malfoy, Pansy Parkinson was one of the worst. She gave hermione dirty looks left and right. She has even sent a few hexes Hermione's way. Though hermione could never prove it. Though the Malfoys "fell" Draco still held his power in Slytherin, so that most girls setlled with Dirty looks. 

Sighing at the looks she was getting Hermione pulled open her Acient runes book. She was assigned work that wasn't due untill next wekk but it was a welcome distraction to why she was really here. 

"Hermione, Do you ever stop studying?" Fred asked sitting next to hermione. 

"I Think she even studied during the war" Georg said sitting on the other side of her taking the essay away. 

"If i hadn't you two might have been dead by now" she said pulling the essay back. At one point the twins were poisined luckily she had the books she needed to save them.

"yeah your right Hermione sorry" George said drapping an arm around her.

Soon the rest of the student arrived that where required too. Ron came in alone sittling on the other side of the room. Neither of the boys moved to sit with their brother, they where both very angry with im for Hurting hermione. They both had feeling for Hermione but neither would say it out loud to any one.

Soon Dumbledore walked in to the room, every one took there seats. He waited for everyone to be seated before speaking. 

"As all of you know you are here to night because their Marriage law" Dumbledore started, "I belive marriage should be rooted in love. There for thorugh careful deliberation with the ministry they have allow me one small concession. The sorting hat will sort you with two people who by then end of the year you must chose between the two. We will begin with fomer students then our Head boy and girl, and further down the years."

Hermione watched as mand diffrent boys and girls where matched to each other. The hat sometimes only called out one name these where couples already dating. Hermione saw the group of former Student dwindeling untill she was soon called up.

"Ass Miss. Granger, I have been thinking long and hard on who to match you two" The sorting hat said in her mind. 

"Not Ron, not ron" Was all hermione could think of at the moment. 

"Not Mr. Weasly eh" The hat said, "That makes this decision much easier" 

"Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini" The hat yelled as Hermione's heart sank this year was about to get much much worse.


End file.
